New Arrival
Story is up for adoption, I no longer want this story, so if you would like it, go get it! Apart of the The Secret Life Of A WindClan Medicine Cat Series. (note: This Story has just been adopted by meBrightyEpic things are yummy!MALTEASERS GALORE! 01:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC)) 'ABOUT- '''Ivypaw expects great things from becoming a new medicine cat. Hopefully her life lives out great. But when a threat to her medicine cat job accures, will ''she be able to keep away? Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Prologue Ivykit could feel her tortishell pelt tingle with excitement. Today she would become an apprentice! Her eyes shone proudly as she sat on the Tallrock, Owlstar beside her "Today we have this ceremony to honor this kit, ready to become a medicne cat apprentice!" He meowed to his Clan. The Clan cheered, Ivykit could see her mother in the crowd, Amberstripe, cheering loudest. Owlstar quieted the cats. "So now Ivykit, you must train hard and work hard. This will take moons of practice to complete. From now on until you reach your medicine cat name you are Ivypaw! Your mentor, our medicine cat, Cinderwhisker!" He yowled. Cinderwhisker leaped onto the rock and touched noses with Ivypaw. Ivypaw felt pride surge through her, what better than being a medicine cat apprentice? She could hear WindClan chanting her name. "Ivypaw! Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" Not everyday could you see a medicine cat apprentice have her ceremony. Chapter One Cinderwhisker padded back into the medicine den, her jaws full with goldenrod. Ivypaw lifted her head and yawned. "What took you so long?" She blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Well instead of sleeping until sun-high, I actually got up and went herb hunting." Cinderwhisker rolled her eyes and dropped the goldenrod in the herb storage. Ivypaw got out from her nest. "Sorry, I had to work on rebuilding the roof of this den half of the night because of the rain." She glanced up to the contruction project on the roof, ferns covering it up so they could work on it some more. The roof had a big hole in it from a storm. Cinderwhisker sniffed the air. "Green-leaf is coming and the rain still pours down." She sighed. "It's worse in the moor." Ivypaw sighed, knowing the trees weren't on the moar to protect anyone from the outcome of rain. Sleeping outside at night was banned from the soggy marshy ground. It was like living in ShadowClan. Ivypaw padded out into the camp, the ground squished beneath her paws and she shuddered. It was horrible to feel the wet ground underneath her paws, it felt so unnatrual. Owlstar was at the fresh-kill pile, Aquaflow and Squirrelfang were gossiping and Sandykit was playing with Redkit. Ivypaw sighed. I want cute kits like that one day. She shook her head. I'm a medicine cat! I can't have kits! What am I thinking? Letting out a sigh, she padded over to a small dry rock. I'm going to go crazy if it rains again. We are WindClan! We don't get rain! '' Ivypaw let out a small sigh. She watched Flowertail round up Sandykit and Redkit. Brackenflower burst into camp and raced to Ivypaw. "Ivypaw! Have you seen Cinderwhisker? I need to tell her something!" Ivypaw looked at her slightly swollen belly. She gasped with delight. "You're expecting kits!" Brackenflower jumped. "I'm so happy! I think Cinderwhisker will be so pleased! She never had any siblings." Ivypaw nodded. "You should tell Owlstar! I'm sure he'll be excited!" Brackenflower shook her head. "No. I can't. He's still annoyed that Cinderwhisker chose to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior. He acts like it's some kind of shameful task." She winced seeing Ivypaw's strained face. "Sorry. Nothing against you two or anything. Owlstar can be so stubborn sometimes." Ivypaw laughed. "I'll make sure it's a surprise. just stick to light warrior duties for now, okay?" Brackenflower nodded and headed to wait in Cinderwhisker's den. That's when Ivypaw remembered something. We're almost out of juniper! I better go find some! She charged out of camp, quick as she could. Heading to the stream that marked the border with ThunderClan, Ivypaw began to climb along the bank, sniffing for useful herbs. Watermint, tansy, parsley. She ran through the herbs in her head. Where is the juniper? Oh. There it is! I bounced over to the bush and plucked some berries off. Out of nowhere, a pile of dark brown fur crashed into her face. Unsheathing her claws, Ivypaw faced her attacker. Judging by his size, he was just an apprentice, but that was no reason to let her guard down. Through clenched teeth she hissed, "What are doing on my territory?" The apprentice flattened his ears. "Clearly WindClan cats are stupider than I thought! This is ThunderClan territory!" What do they teach them in ThunderClan? The stream is the border! Ivypaw let out a growl and leaped on top of the tom. He struggled, but Ivypaw held her ground. A shocked gasp came form the other side of the stream. "Treepaw! What in the name of StarClan are you doing on WindClan territory? Get back here now!" Ivypaw released her grip on Treepaw. He took one look at her and scampered back. The she-cat looked down at him with disapproving gaze. "I thought I taught you better. You know that the stream is the border!" She turned back to Ivypaw. "I'm very sorry for his actions. He's been apprenticed for 3 moons now, and still has no more sense than a kit!" Ivypaw nodded. "It's perfectly fine, er…" The she-cat smiled. "Lilywhisker" "Oh yeah!" Ivypaw mewed. "You're Seedtail and Cinderstar's sister!" Lilywhisker nodded. "I have to go. A certain brown apprentice needs to spend some time cleaning out the elder's den." She muttered and led away a very cross Treepaw. Ivypaw picked up the juniper berries and scampered back to camp, ready to share her odd adventure with Cinderwhisker. Chapter 2 "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ivypaw jerked her head out of her nest, hearing Cinderwhisker's mew of surprise. "Shhh!" Mewed Brackenflower. "I don't want Owlstar to know, because of…" Brackenflower trailed off. Ivypaw lifted her head off her paws, just in time to here Cinderwhisker mew, "Just keep it calm. Don't drag attention to yourself." Brackenflower gave out a small mew and turned away, scampering towards the moorland. With a small grunt, Ivypaw dragged herself out of her nest. Passing Cinderwhisker in the clearing entrance, Ivypaw trotted out of the den, moving towards the fresh-kill pile. She leaned in and went to snatch a small rabbit, when a yowl stooped her in her tracks. "The dawn patrol is hurt!" Without another thought, Ivypaw charged to meet them. Squirrelfang and Aquaflow were limping and Flowertail had a huge cut on her shoulder. Cinderwhisker bolted to the injured cats, marigold in her jaws. "Ivypaw! Chew this up, and put it on Flowertail's shoulder. I need to tend to Aquaflow." Ivypaw nodded and began chewing the marigold. She pressed the poultice on her shoulder, but her shaky paws kept moving it. "I'm sorry!" Ivypaw mewed when Flowertail let out a screech. "I can't see what I'm doing!" Cinderwhisker turned, her eyes blazing. "No Ivypaw! You're doing it wrong!" She grabbed the poultice and re-attached it using gentle paws. Ivypaw watched with awe. How could Cinderwhisker do it so effortlessly? Owlstar raced to Squirrelfang with concern in his eyes. "What in the name of StarClan happened?" The lithe she-cat lifted her head, her blue eyes weak with emotion. "We-we were ambushed by the RiverClan border. They attacked us, with no mercy." Aquaflow let out a small hiss. "RiverClan turned into a group of fox-hearts after Mistystar died. What Reedstar did was just horrible. It's like there're different cats now!" Flowertail nodded. "They think they can just come when they like. It's just like ThunderClan used to be. Still, at least Firestar had good reason for trespassing." A small croak from the other side of the camp startled Ivypaw. "RiverClan? In my day, all cats stayed on their own territory! You young cats have no strength!" Cinderwhisker laughed. "We try Ashfoot. It's not our fault the others lost their minds." The gray she-cat grumbled. Ivypaw winced as her bones practically creaked. She'll be joining StarClan soon. Her and Whitetail. Cinderwhisker nudged Ivypaw. "Let them recover. They just have to rest for a while." Ivypaw nodded and picked up the remain of the marigold. They walked back to the den, and Ivypaw got the courage to ask Cinderwhisker a few questions. "What are the other clans like?" Cinderwhisker sighed. "Well, as you know now, RiverClan is hostile. I thought Mistystar's leadership would bring peace, but her sudden death gave RiverClan arrogance and now, Reedstar wants to avenge with mother by taking over. He used to be such a nice cat." Ivypaw privately thought that Reedstar could never have been a nice cat if he was this blood-thirsty now. Cinderwhisker turned back to Ivypaw. "Then ShadowClan. Rowanstar is a good cat, even if he is arrogant. They don't cause trouble they way they used to." Ivypaw tilted her head. "What about ThunderClan?" Cinderwhisker twitched her whisker. "When Squirrelflight retired from leadership early, thanks to some strange disease, Cinderstar took over. She's a good fair cat, and knows how to lead. She went under some pressure when her mate, Lionblaze died, and when Poppyfrost was stolen by twolegs, but other than that, she has no real problems. She's a likeable cat." Ivypaw nodded. "What about the medicine cats? Are there any apprentices? Are they nice, or grumpy?" Cinderwhisker gave her glance. "You're suddenly full of questions! Why didn't you pester Amberstripe like that when you were a kit?" Without waiting for a response, she carried on. "Willowshine is nice, and I like her apprentice, Jaypaw, but I'm scared that they will start being as hostile as the rest of RoverClan. The ThunderClan medicine cat, Jayfeather is the most grumpy cat I have ever met! He's worse than Ashfoot, Whitetail and Crowfeather combined! His apprentice, Raintail is probably the sweetest cat I have ever known, so that makes up for it. As for ShadowClan, I'm rather worried. Littlecloud is older than Crowfeather, and he still doesn't have an apprentice. He's going to die soon, and they aren't prepared." She sighed. "But that isn't our problem." Ivypaw looked shocked. "But surely we would help them! Medicine cats aren't stuck to the boundaries like the others! Cinderwhisker bit her lip. "Times have changed since the battle with the Dark Forest. Cats are afraid of uniting after this, even though the threats are gone. We had to exile Breezepelt, Furzepelt and Sunstrike after the attack. Ivypaw widened her eyes. "Why? What did they do?" Cinderwhisker cuffed her gently over her ears. "It's no business of the cats alive today. Lets get back to the present. Ashfoot cracked her pads when she fell down the moor." She winced, remembering it like it was yesterday. Ivypaw searched her mind for that early memory. Still being a kit, she remembered Aquaflow and Owlstar, still deputy then, carrying Ashfoot's gray body back to camp. Cinderwhisker jolted her out of her thoughts. "They haven't been healing the way I want them to. Do you know what should help?" Ivypaw racked her brain. "Erm, marigold leaves for infection and poppy seed?" Cinderwhisker smiled. "Yes, but the poppy seed should be used lightly, and only if the cuts get worse. What should we put on the pads?" Ivypaw tried to think of the solution, but Cinderwhisker's comment on the exile of 3 cats kept coming back. "I'm sorry." She mewed finally. "I can't remember." Cinderwhisker sighed. "I see I need to get your training up in order. We need ointment of yarrow to soften the pads and help them to heal." Ivypaw cursed inside her head. How could I possibly forgotten that? She taught me that when I first started helping in the medicine den as a kit! Cinderwhisker sighed. "Now. This is dock. It is used-" She broke off at Crowfeather's yowl. "There are RiverClan cats in camp!" Chapter 3 Ivypaw leaped around and bolted from the medicine den. Trying to ignore the squishy feeling under her paws, she looked up at the RiverClan cats. They were huge. Fatter than WindClan, but stronger looking too. Ivypaw shivered. This won't end well. Owlstar jumped down from his perch. Shortly after, Squirrelfang followed. That's odd. Why would she be up there with him? Then she shook her head. He probably asked her to stand in as deputy for Flowertail until her kits are apprenticed. Ivypaw wondered why no tom had ever visited her. Had her mate died? Or worse- had he been from another Clan? Don't be a mouse-brain! Flowertail is a loyal warrior! A deep growl brought her back to reality. "Owlstar! I must speak to you this instant!" Owlstar let out a growl. "We have nothing to say to you group of snake-hearts!" A huge black tom with rippling muscles stepped to the front. "Oh really Owlstar? You might change your mind when we tell you this." Squirrelfang looked frightened. "Don't do this Owlstar! It's a trick!" The black tom looked genuinely hurt. "Me? Trick you? I would never!" Ivypaw rolled her eyes. Owlstar flattened his ears. "Reedstar! I order you to take your classmates back to RiverClan! I refuse to talk to you!" Reedstar laughed. "Oh no Owlstar. RiverClan are tired of being treated as though we are worthless. Back in the old forest, we almost starved numerous times! We lost SunningRocks to ThunderClan, but we will not lose this. You have one moon to take your cats and leave the moor!" Squirrelfang bristled. "Never!" Reedstar unsheathed his claws. "Big mistake. If WindClan are present at the next Gathering, than we will drive you away!" He flicked his tail. "It is the will of StarClan." Back to camp everyone!" They stalked out of camp. Ivypaw was bewildered. Why is the name of StarClan do they want us to leave? We didn't do anything to them! Cinderwhisker turned to Owlstar, her eyes ablaze. "You can't let us leave! We are WindClan! I will not go!" Owlstar brushed her fur down with his tail. "I never would have. You are always a voice of reason." Lowering his voice, he added, "I am so pleased that you became a medicine cat. I always wanted you to be on the path that made you happy." Cinderwhisker smiled. "I knew you believed in me." Ivypaw tilted her head. Hadn't Brackenflower said that Owlstar didn't want her to become a medicine cat? That was why she hadn't told him that she was expecting his kits, wasn't it? '' "Owlstar?" She mewed. The tom lifted his head. "Ivypaw! Come in. I was just speaking to Smallwing. He'll be deputy while Flowertail is in the nursery." The black she-cat left the den, and Ivypaw sat down, her pelt heavy. WHat do I say now?